Jealousy
by Tynuccia
Summary: We usually read how Miranda’s fed up with Eliade, don’t we? Well, this time it’s Krory who has to face this terrible problem... Krory x Miranda


**T**itle: Jealousy

**P**airing: Krory x Miranda and…. *sighs* hints of Noise x Miranda

**R**ating: K

**W**arning: I don't own DGM

**S**ummary: We usually read how Miranda's fed up with Eliade, don't we? Well, this time it's Krory who has to face this terrible problem...

_______________________________________________________________________________

Once again. He meant... **once again**!

Arystar Krory III was quietly sitting at the lunchtable and he kept on looking at the door. It was obvious he was waiting for a certain person to come in and tell her to eat with him, Lavi and Bookman.

But, exactly as the day before, she had walked in laughing and joking with another Exorcist: Noise Marie.

The Romanian sighed and looked down. He was Miranda's best frien-... well actually he was in love with her so it hurt when he saw her with that big and boring boy.

"Oy, Kro-chan! Have you seen over there? That ugly Noise is stealing your fair lady!"

"S-shut up, Lavi! I... I have already noticed it!"

"It's a pity, isn't it? He doesn't deserve such a wonderful woman!"

"Well.. this is weird, but I agree with you" Krory sighed.

"Then you gotta do something... anything! You love Miranda, don't cha?"

"O-of course I do!"

_______________________________________________________________________________

And there he was. Krory felt so nervous that he could not even touch her bedroom's door. What if Noise was with her? What if his efforts would have blown up just because of that other man?

"_She probably felt the same way when I told her about Eliade..._"

He shook his head- he did not wanted to get the blame in a moment like that- and managed to find some bravery in his heart since he had planned everything starting from his clothes: he had worn a beautiful, dark suit his Grandfather left him when he died, a black tie, a nice white shirt that looked like Allen's one- not the kinky one he was used to wear- and his beloved Exorcist cloak;

he was holding a wonderful bouquet of red roses and he also had already thought of the evening to spend together: some chocolate he had bought, something to drink and... whatever she wanted to do, he just wanted her to accept and stay with him. He really, **really** needed it! She had been talking to Noise a lot lately and kind of forgot her best friend. They used to spend more time together... what had happened to their relationship? It used to be so nice... it used to be so good!

He suddenly felt brave enough and knocked the door.

"M-Miranda? It... it's me… Krory…"

She opened the door and looked at him with a happy smile- which grew bigger as she noticed the flowers and how handsome he was that night.

"_Guten Abend_! I wasn't waiting for you... awww this is such a nice surprise, Krory."

"S-sorry... I hope I'm not bothering you..." he mumbled. He didn't want to look in the room, he was too afraid to find Noise Marie sitting on the bed with his usual angry look, eyes wide shut- did he ever opened them?!- and headphones on his ears. He would have died right there.

"Oh no, don't worry! I was just reading a book..."

"By yourself?"

"Of course!" she giggled at that odd question and let him come in.

"These roses are... they are for you..." he said, handing her the bouquet. "I hope you like them... they're the ones I grow in the garden, you know..."

"Awww danke, Krory! They are so beautiful and... wow! What a nice smell!"

"My Grandpa taught me" he said, a little proud of himself. He wondered if Noise could have ever grown such beautiful roses for Miranda. What could have he done? Tell her at which speed wind was blowing?

"Ah, please, Arystar! You're such a kid! Why don't you stop thinking of Noise and start cuddling your lady as you should?!"

"Yeah... it's odd to think that if it wasn't for those flowers of yours you would have never become an Exorcist."

"Uhm... you're right. And I... I would have never met you, Miranda."

She gasped and blushed, so she turned around and put the roses in a pot on the table. She was feeling her heart bumping stronger than ever.

"L-let's talk a-about something else... I don't want to think of sad things..."

He nodded and felt sorry: had he already started making disasters as usual? He put his hand in the pocket and took the heart-shaped box with chocolates.

"M-Miranda...? W-wanna try one...? L-Lavi said they're nice..." he mumbled, hoping the heat didn't destroy them.

The woman blushed even more when she noticed he was _litterally_ offering her one of the most romantic and sweetest nights ever. She played with a lock of hair and looked at the cute box. It was bright pink and it was perfect for his cheeks' tint- and hers, of course.

She started laughing out loud. "We are behaving like babies! We keep on mumbling, and then blushing... why do we do this?"

Krory sat on the armchair and bit his chocolate. "I guess it's because it's since a while we... we don't spend time together."

Miranda took one too and sat on the chair, so that she was right in front of him. She looked at him carefully: the moon was shaping him in a charming way, his eyes were bright and joyful and his dangerous fangs were shining along with his Exorcist's silver pin. She felt some wild desire in her heart, but managed to keep it quiet and answer to his last question.

"You are right... the last time we talked properly it was... er... two weeks ago?"

"Exactly."

"I missed you, Krory" she said, stretching her fingers to touch his white and soft skin.

He gasped and closed his eyes, smiling happily. Her hand was warm and fragrant. To a man like him, that was the sweetest feeling ever.

"I missed you too, Miranda" he replied as grabbing her tiny wrist in his big palm. "I thought I was going to die without you by my side..."

She blushed, again, and came closer to her friend. He did the same till their faces were only a few inches distant, their lips already wet to that moment they had been dreaming of for so long.

_Knock knock._

"Shit!" Krory said. He was quite angry with the person who had stopped their first kiss.

"Aw, you naughty... I'd have never thought you could said such bad words when your band's down..." she said, caressing his lips.

"It... it happens, you know... even the 'Good Krory' gets angry."

"Are you angry, right now?"

_Knock knock._ Again.

"Don't worry... hurry up and let's see who's there" the Romanian Exorcist said with a grin on his face.

"Okay. Wait here till I come back. We still have to do something... don't we?"

Krory laughed and looked at her walking to the door. She was so beautiful, even if she didn't wear anything special, any make-up and her hair were down, messy as usual.

However, his thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Miranda's unexpected guest: Noise Marie.

"Good evening" he said, apathic as usual.

"Oh, hello Noise-san! Er… do you need something…?"

"Not exactly. We decided to go out and look at the stars together, don't you remember?"

Krory felt the ground beneath his feet disappear. Going where?! Doing **WHAT**?!

"Ah... that thing... I... I..."

Even if they didn't kiss, the Romanian man now thought of her as his lover and did not wanted that somebody bothered her. He stood up and walked to them. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hi, Noise."

"Ah... Krory. What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

Krory felt Miranda shiver and hoped she was fine, though he was a bit angry: he would've never guessed she promised Noise such romantic things... not when they used to... well he did not know what, but it was something beyond friendship of course.

"_Es Tut mir Leid_, Noise-san" she suddenly said with eyes closed. "I already... I hope you don't mind, but I'm spending the night with him since we... we..."

"We are dating" Krory said, holding her even more. "And, if you didn't interrupt us, we would have already kissed."

Noise sighed and nodded. He mumbled something and, after a few seconds, walked away.

Miranda closed the door and leaned on it, tears in her big eyes. "I feel so sorry for him..."

"Do you?" Krory asked and rose en eyebrow. "You should feel sorry _for me_."

"I do... for both. But you see... I... love you... really much..." she said, blushing.

Krory blinked. Did she just said _she loved him_? But he couldn't think of her words any longer since she had started talking again.

"You see... two weeks ago Noise-san came here. He was quite embarassed and told me he needed to talk to me. I let him come in and he told me he was in love with me. I thought I was a monster since I didn't return his feelings and I started caring for him... it was so wrong! I'm so useless, I deceived a kind man like him..."

Krory touched her hair softly.

"You're not useless. It is just your heart."

"My... heart...? What's wrong with it?"

"It's too big" he said, attracting her to him. "But I hope there's just me in it."

Miranda blushed and touched his silver pin. "D-don't worry... Krory's the only one in here..."

"I love you too, Miranda Lotto."

He kissed her slowly and closed his eyes. It was not a right thing to be jealous, but it's also true that it helped their relationship blooming, just like the red roses that were in the pot on her table...

_Fin._

AN: I hate Noise XDD He's so useless! And, of course, I cannot stand him next to Miranda, so here's a fluffy fic to make Krory kiss her and kick his ass in a very stylish way XD. I hope you liked it, reviews are very welcome. Tynuccia.


End file.
